Amy Rose
Amy Rose (エミー・ローズ, Emī Rōzu?), also formerly known as Rosy the Rascal (ロージー・ザ・ラスカル, 'Rōjī za Rasukaru'?), is a pink, female hedgehog who has chased Sonic out of obsessive love and has been trying to win his heart by any means, including impressing him by fighting robots, and jokingly threatening to keep him locked in prison. She was the first female character introduced into the Sonic universe and is also one of the most popular, coming in fifth place on an official popularity poll.[2] Like Sonic and other characters in the series, Amy is significantly shorter and lighter than humans her same age. She is 12 years old, 90 cm (2'11") tall (although sometimes it looks as if she's almost the same height as Sonic), and keeps her weight a secret. She was described as being 8 years old in Sonic CD, but from Sonic Adventure onwards she has grown older (by 4 years). Also, with the addition of Cream the Rabbit, Amy seems to have found herself a sidekick similar to Sonic's own Tails (as implied in Sonic Battle, Sonic Heroes, Sonic Advance 3, and Shadow the Hedgehog) Concept and Creation Amy Rose is one of the few characters in the Sonic the Hedgehog series to have her first appearance outside the games. She was created by Kenji Terada for the various Sonic the Hedgehog manga published by Shogakukan. She first appeared in the April 1992 issue of Shogaku Ninensei, written and illustrated by Sango Morimoto. She also appeared in the unrelated series from Shogaku Ichinensei, Shogaku Sannensei, Shogaku Gonensei, Shogaku Rokunensei, and Coro Coro Comics Special, all of which were written and illustrated by different mangaka but based on Kenji Terada's initial concept. In these series, Amy (no second name is given) is the girlfriend of Nicky, a nerdy hedgehog boy with the power to transform into the superhero, Sonic the Hedgehog. Amy is also the target of the bully Anton Verruca. Because of the vastly different styles of the illustrators for these series, Amy's design was different in each. She appeared most like her later games appearances in the Coro Coro Comics Specials, written and illustrated by Tanaka Kouichi. In 1993, the manga character was adapted by the Sonic CD team to be used in Sonic's Mega CD debut. Her final design for this game was done by Kazuyuki Hoshino. She appeared infrequently thereafter, in ensemble spin-off games such as Sonic the Fighters, Sonic Drift, Sonic Drift 2, and Sonic R. Although she did not appear in any of the early TV series, although she was included in most comics, including the Archie Comics series, the British Sonic the Comic and the French Sonic Adventures. When Sonic Team reunited and started work on their three dimensional follow-up to the classic Sonic games, Sonic Adventure, it was decided they would revive the pink hedgehog and give her a starring role in the game. Yuji Uekawa, the man who would redesign all the classic characters, did the most drastic changes to Amy. While Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles all received minor tweaks, Amy had her clothing and hairstyle completely revamped. She also had her entire figure redesigned to make her appear older, perhaps in an attempt to appeal to a different demographic than the rest of the Sonic characters. Following Sonic Adventure, Amy became one of the main characters of the series, and has appeared in nearly every Sonic game since, as well as the TV series Sonic X. Biography Early Life Amy was born into the Rose family and was given the nickname “Rosy the Rascal”. She was a fortune teller and practitioner of mystical practices who, at one point, lived in downtown Station Square, and had her own set of tarrot cards. Amy was also apparently obsessed with Sonic the Hedgehog, a hero who traveled the world and fought Docter Ivo (Eggman) Robotnik Kidnapped by Metal Sonic Using her tarrot cards, Amy learned that she was to have a "destined" encounter with Sonic on the Little Planet. Excited, she rushed over to Never Lake, the place where the small planet appears one month out of the year. It wasn't long before she ran into her crush, Sonic, in Palmtree Panic, and couldn't help but excitingly grab onto her hero, something which was none to pleasing to him. Her happiness was short lived, for as she continued to follow Sonic into Collision Chaos, she was kidnapped by Dr. Eggman's latest creation, Metal Sonic. Though Sonic eventually rescued Amy from her capture, and saved Little Planet from Eggman's grasp, he did not reciprocate her advances. Racing and Fighting Apparently following Sonic, Amy ended up joining two drift-racing competition, which both offered Chaos Emeralds as prizes. Driving her cute blue car, and later a red one, she competed in both races in an attempt to impress Sonic. A short while afterwards, Dr. Eggman planned to dominate the world from space, and a spaceship was made by Sonic’s friend, Miles "Tails" Prower, which had only one seat and required the power of the Chaos Emeralds. Wanting to use the ship, everyone who had an Emerald fought to gain the others, including Amy. Under the alias of "Rosy the Rascal", she competed for the chance to defeat Eggman and impress Sonic. "Birdie" and the Chaos Incident Returning to her home in downtown Station Square, Amy lived out a normal life in Sonic’s absence. In this time, she also had an extreme makeover; replacing her green sweater and orange skirt with a red dress with white décor, her blue and white shoes with red and white boots, and sporting a hair band and golden rings around her wrists. That was not all; she also had her spikes arranged like an echidna’s, rather than her hedgehog style spikes she had beforehand. It was while shopping and reminiscing about her times with Sonic that the Egg Carrier flew over the city, and a small blue Flicky fell out and knocked her over. After naming it "Birdie", one of Eggman’s robots, E-100 "ZERO" Alpha, arrived and chased the two of them. Escaping into the burger shop, Amy and Birdie escaped, and Amy decided to find Sonic and make him Birdie’s bodyguard for a short while. Finding him outside of Casinopolis, Sonic was shocked to see her and refused her request, which led her to say she would "tag along" anyway. After fleeing ZERO again, the three ended up in Twinkle Park, where Amy and Birdie lost Sonic after being chased. Deciding to find him, the two searched all around the city, until they were found by ZERO and forcibly taken to the Mystic Ruins, where Eggman picked them up and had Amy and Birdie locked away in a cell. After managing to switch E-102 Gamma’s allegiance, the two fled through the Hot Shelter, but were transported to the past and found themselves in the lands of the Knuckles Tribe, and watched Tikal with a group of Chao meeting Chaos. Returning to the present day, a somewhat confused Amy and Birdie escaped to the flight deck, where Eggman was confronting Sonic and Tails. Delighted to see them, Amy’s joy was short-lived when the Doctor grabbed Birdie and took a Chaos Emerald from the pendant she had been wearing. Eggman then called Gamma to destroy the intruders, before fleeing himself. Sonic, Tails and Gamma were just about to finish off each other when convinced them to stop. Sonic then told Tails to fly Amy away, which he did, just before the Egg Carrier lost altitude and exploded. Arriving in Station Square, Amy went to search for Birdie’s family, firstly in the Final Egg, and then the crash-landed Egg Carrier, where they were attacked by ZERO who badly hurt Birdie. Enraged, Amy attacked and destroyed the menascing robot. Birdie found and returned to her family, who had been trapped inside of E-102 Gamma and E-101 Beta. As the birds flew off, and Amy prepared to leave the Egg Carrier, she decided that she would not give up, and that someday she would make Sonic respect her. Maginaryworld Afterwards, Amy, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and (accidentally) Dr. Eggman were all summoned to Maginaryworld by Lumina Flowlight, who needed them to help repair the Precioustone. Each had their own role to play, and with each other’s help, the Precioustone was repaired, Maginaryworld was saved, and the heroes were returned home to Earth. Convincing Shadow of his Destiny Amy was an important supporting character in Sonic Adventure 2. Although not playable in the main story, she was playable in 2-player mode. When Sonic was trapped on Prison Island, Amy, with Tails' help, managed to free him (This is one of several times that Amy has saved Sonic, instead of the other way around). She also managed to convince Shadow that Maria's true wish was for him to bring hope to humanity, not to seek revenge on them for her. Amy begged Shadow to help everyone, and thus ending up saving the world from the Biolizard, and later, after transforming in Super Shadow, Finalhazard. Girl on the Gameboy Amy was playable in Sonic Advance, but unlike the other playable characters, she could not spin and all her attacks had to be triggered by a button press. She was an unlockable character in Sonic Advance 2 (after collecting all of the Chaos Emeralds with all four of the other characters). She appearently did some training, as she was able to spin jump and spin dash in this game. She could also do this in Sonic Advance 3 (if she was partnered with Sonic. If Amy is the leader, the partner behaves as she does in Sonic Advance). Chasing Sonic With Help In Sonic Heroes, Amy is the leader of Team Rose, and is the team's speed formation leader. S he is accompanied by Cream the Rabbit and Big the Cat, who want to find Chocola (Cheese's brother) and Froggy, respectively. Amy simply wants to impress Sonic so he will respect her. She and her team ends up confronting Metal Sonic with Team Sonic, Dark, and Chaotix, after he copied their data. They also found out that Metal Sonic was the one who had kidnapped Chocola and Froggy. Boxercise and Parenting Amy appears in Sonic Battle as a playable character. In the story, Amy comes and asks Tails about Emerl, and Tails explains that Emerl is like Sonic's "child". Amy takes this literally and think that if Sonic is Emerl's "Daddy", he must want her to be the "Mommy", and that he is testing her to see if she could handle taking care of a real child. Amy then takes Emerl away and tells him to call her "Mommy", thus making Emerl believe that Amy is actually his mother. Amy also chases after and fights Rouge when she steals Emerl for her own purposes. Amy is often considered to be one of the stronger and more reliable characters in the game, since all of her attacks are fairly balanced, contain a good mixture of speed and power. Her healing ability can quickly raise her HP, and she is the third fastest character in the game. Sticking With Shadow Amy appeared alongside Sonic and the rest of the cast in Shadow the Hedgehog to try to convince Shadow to join their cause. Amy needs Shadow's help to rescue Cream and Cheese from Eggman's Cryptic Castle. No matter which mission you decide to choose, after you complete the stage she will assist you in your fight against the Egg Breaker. Oddly enough, however, she does not appear in the cutscenes before or after the battle. Speeding along on the Pink Rose Amy is a playable character in Sonic Riders from the start. She is a Speed type racer, an d has stats equivalent to Sonic and Jet's. She joins in the EX World Grand Prix because she wants to "Keep her eye on Sonic". In Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, she finds one of the Arks of the Cosmos and, not knowing what it actually was, refused to hand it over to Jet. After being chased after by Storm, she throws it at his face and gets mad at him becaue he caused her to get lost. She forces him to lead her back to Sonic, but he ditches her when he finds a destroyed rebot with another Ark of the Cosmos inside. She is then found by Sonic, and tells him that Storm mentioned the Gigan Rocks, a place where they could find information about the Arks. In the end of the game, Amy gives suggestions on why people started wishing on shooting stars. Amy teams up with Cream and Vector in Sonic Free Riders in order to win the second EX Grand Prix and so she can see Sonic. In the Team Rose version of the game, they must beat 3 teams in order to win the World Grand Prix. In the end, Amy celebrates her victory and rushes to Sonic, telling him he should go on a date with her because she won. Unfortunately, Sonic refused to go out with her. Time Paradox Amy appears in Sonic the Hedgehog as an ally in Silver the Hedgehog's storyline to enlist his help in finding Sonic, not knowing that Silver is looking for him so he can kill him. Upon finding Sonic, Silver battles him and loses, but manages to catch Sonic off guard afterwards, and is able to hit him with a powerful blow, giving Silver the upper hand. However, Amy stops him from finishing Sonic off. Amy also saves the damsel-in-distress Princess Elise, as well as Sonic at one point in the story. She is played during the final level, End of the World, where she helps to revive Sonic by collecting one of the Chaos Emeralds. Meet the Werehog Amy is one of a select few Sonic characters to appear in Sonic Unleashed. She made her introduction as she did in Sonic Adventure 2's Dark Story and Silver's story in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) by hugging someone who looks like Sonic. Although she hugged the right Hedgehog this time, she didn't recognize Sonic due to him being in his Werehog form. She apologized, saying that she could of sworn it was him, then ran off, causing Sonic to become depressed, as shown by how he lifted his arm after her. Later, after Sonic saves her from some people possessed by Dark Gaia, he dashed away before she could get a good look at him, afraid of what Amy would think of him if she knew who he was. Amy later finds out about Sonic's new form, saying that although he's changed his look, he's still Sonic to her. She later helps out Professor Pickle and in one cutscene, she talks about being interested in learning (Wii/PS2 version only). She follows Sonic, Tails, Chip, and Professor Pickle to Shamar. Sonic can talk to her between levels, just like before. At one point, she asks Sonic out on a date, and he can either agree or turn her down it. She later strikes hope into Professor Pickle by showing un-wavering faith in Sonic during his final battle. After the fact, Amy throws Sonic a "welcome home" party, which isn't actually shown, only mentioned. Lady of the Lake For more see: Lady of the Lake Amy appears in Sonic and the Black Knight, portrayed as Nimue, the Lady of the Lake. She gives King Arthur Excalibur, which later proves to be a mistake. Sonic backs away when he firsts meets her, because he thinks she is actually Amy. Nimue tells him that whoever holds the scabbard of Excalibur will become corrupted by its influence. She gives three tests to Sonic: First, he must free the innocent people from King Arthur's dungeon. Second, he must show compassion to those in need, and finally, he must defeat King Arthur's Knights of the Underworld. Nimue places a three day time limit for the tests to be completed. On the third day, she disguises herself as a young child and asks Sonic to rescue her "parents". He completes the test, but runs out of time. She reveals herself after he tells her everyone's okay. Nimue then tells Sonic that Caliburn, along with the swords of Sir Gawain, Sir Lancelot, and Dame Percival combined can stop Excalibur's immortality-giving ability. Nimue appears as the kingdom is falling into darkness and tells Sonic and the three knights to place their swords in four shrines to create a barrier. After the game, Sonic, who has been taken back to his world, explains his journey to Amy Rose, who then complains that he is lying and forgot about their date, then proceeds to attack him with her hammer as My Sweet Passion plays. A Cosmic Picnic Amy appears in Sonic Colors (DS) as a non-playable character excited to see Sonic again and asks him to do a mission for her entertainment. When Sonic finished it, Amy comments that it was "dreamy" and asks Sonic to "Marry me!", causing Sonic to ditch her and leave the problem to Tails. Later, Amy finds him along with Big, and she asks Sonic to do one more mission for her. After doing it, Amy decides to have a picnic for her and Sonic. Amy then screams in joy, saying "Eating together in an Aquarium! We are so gonna date!". When Sonic heard this, he tries to explain to Amy that he can't go on a date, since he has a robot to defeat, but she won't listen to him. In Sonic Generations Her name appeared on an icon that was mined from the demo of Sonic Generations, hinting at her appearance. According to some recent leaks on a PlayStation 3 forum, she will appear in Modern Chemical Plant Zone as a Co-op character and in Classic Sky Sanctuary as a vs. mission. It is unknown if she will make a storyline appearance, but it has been hinted at. Other Appearances Amy also appears in Sonic's storyline in Sonic Rivals. Amy has been turned into a card by Dr. Eggman and Sonic sets off to save both her and Tails. She also makes cameo appearances on three collectible cards. She doesn't appear in the story of Sonic Rivals 2, but she is featured on a few collectible cards. Amy is a playable character in the Party Mode of Sonic and the Secret Rings alongside Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Cream, Silver and Blaze. Amy appears in the Mario and Sonic game crossover as a playable character in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games.[4]Like all the other female characters (Blaze, Princess Peach, and Princess Daisy) she sports a different outfit than her normal dress. Her dress is similar to her normal one (but different around the shoulders), with the edition of black leggings underneath it and a different pair of shoes. Amy is a playable character in the game Sega Superstars Tennis. In Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, Amy went with Sonic to save Knuckles, and later the world from Imperator Ix. It is revealed in Chronicles that Amy has started a club for young girls to protect themselves from bullies. When the Voxai Overmind brainwash her, she says "You never pay attention to me". Also, the player can engage in a romantic subplot between Sonic and Amy depending on the player's conversation choices. She is the first unlockable character, and she is the second playable character. She is third in order of appearance. Amy appears in the game Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games as an all-around type character. Her main rival is Peach. Her signature move for the Wii version is Pink Typhoon and Rose Spin for the DS version. She wears a pink parka, black leggings, and pink boots. Amy appears in Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing, alongside Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Dr. Eggman and Big the Cat. Her model car is the Pink Cabriolet, an old-fashioned pink buggy with a spare tire cover etched with "AMY", and a plate on the front that says: "AMY-ROSE". Her All-Star Move is the Piko Piko Hammer, she pulls it out and madly swings it around to smash anyone unlucky enough to get in her way. Her All-Star Theme is "My Sweet Passion" from Sonic Adventure. Amy will also appear in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games as the third playable Sonic character. Not much is known about her gameplay, though. In her official artwork, she is shown to have a newly designed swimsuit, although it will not be her new design in all of the games. Personality Amy in the main series is presented as being kind and sweet. In Sonic CD, she was referred to as an "optimistic tomboy" who loves fortunes and uses tarot cards. Because of her tomboyish nature, she became a playable character as a fighter in Sonic the Fighters. However, after Sonic Adventure, Amy had grown a more girly personality, such as an interest in shopping and fashion, but that didn't remove her tomboyish nature, in the more recent games, Amy has become far more violent and aggressive, much to Sonic's dismay. She often shows her anger by pulling out her Piko Piko Hammer out of nowhere and usually threatens that she'll hit Sonic with it, which causes him to run away. Amy seems to be a girly-girl and a tomboy, such as in Sonic Battle, her attraction towards "Boxercise" plays to both elements of her ever-changing personality; the exercise helping her lose weight to maintain her girlish figure, and the boxing to help her train when she's forced to fight. In Sonic Battle she had shown a very powerful and aggressive attitude, always willing to fight, she had been training to fight by using weights. Amy is not against fighting and can fight when she needs to. Despite her violent tendencies, Amy has a very good heart, she never gives up, and is one of the most optimistic and cheerful characters of the series. Amy is always full of hope and is always cheering on for the good side of things. She almost never seems to find anything hopeless. In Sonic Adventure, she was determined to help the Flicky who had lost his family. In Sonic Adventure 2, Amy felt strongly that there was a chance for the world to be saved and that people were basically good (as she told Shadow). Amy is also a rather likable person. Despite her being slightly annoying, she has rarely met anyone who she did not befriend (including Shadow and Blaze). Amy is a regular sweetheart, but with a strong sense of justice, a slightly tomboyish but more girly nature, and an oversweeping infatuation for Sonic. Abilities *Amy does possess super speed, although she is not as fast as Sonic, Tails, or Shadow. However, she does seem to be able to catch Sonic from time to time (mainly because Sonic stays in one place for too long). In many games, such as Sonic Heroes, she's usually one of the speed characters. *Amy's primary method of attack is her Piko Piko Hammer, which she uses to inflict major damage to her enemies. She can also use it to create huge pink tornadoes, and she can spin it around her to float through the air. *Amy seems to have access to hammerspace, as she is able to conjure a hammer out of nowhere and can summon more than one. [5] *In Sonic '06, it is revealed that Amy can turn invisible, although this was mainly introduced to save time in the game's plot development. *It is mentioned in the manual for Sonic CD that Amy can read tarot cards, which she uses in one of her POW moves in Sonic Chronicles, "Tarot Draw". This power was also mentioned in Sonic Battle when Amy says, "My cards told me you would be here." when Sonic asks her how she knew where he was. *In Sonic & the Black Knight, Amy is able to whack her hammer into the ground and send out a dome-shaped energy wave called "Rose Typhoon." *The following is a list of POW moves Amy has in Sonic Chronicles: :Low Blow (ローブロー): Amy jumps up and hits a foe with her Piko Piko Hammer, possibly rendering it vulnerable. :Spin Cycle (スピンサイクル): Cream lifts up Amy, then spins her around before throwing her at a group of enemies. :Tantrum (Hysteric Blow ヒステリックブロー): Amy charges at an enemy, spinning like a tornado. This may render a foe sluggish. :Blow Kiss (投げキッス): Amy blows a kiss to a friend, empowering the friend to do his or her best. :Tarot Draw (Tarot Cards タロットカード): Amy foresees the future with her tarot deck, cursing a single foe. :Flower Power (フラワーパワー): Big rushes forward and falls flat on his face. Cream then pushes Amy, who bounces off Big's back and lands, hammer first, on top of an enemy, stuning it. Relationships/Friendships Sonic the Hedgehog Most of Amy's life (at least from Sonic CD onwards) is spent following Sonic the Hedgehog, whom she is obsessively, yet seriously in love with. Even though he seems nervous and occasionally overcome by her advances, Sonic and Amy are still able to be friends, even helping each other out if need be. Amy has been enamored with Sonic ever since she saw him. Throughout the games, since their meeting, Amy has been chasing Sonic and tries to be romantic with Sonic. This behavior has a tendency to embarrass Sonic to the point of running away. However, Sonic appears to care about Amy as well as her safety. In Sonic Unleashed, he seemed very disappointed when Amy didn't recognize him as a Werehog, which made Sonic feel sad and rejected when Chip pointed it out. When she finds out the Werehog was Sonic, she wanted to know all about how it happened, and had even mentioned that Sonic looks better in the day time, but she doesn't care about that. In Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, Amy tries to make Sonic jealous by making up "her new boyfriend" named Dexter. However, that didn't make Sonic jealous so Amy thought that she had to tell him that Dexter was a fake. In the game, there is also an option for Sonic to tell Amy if he really cares about her or not. There is also an option to escape from her. In Sonic Riders, Amy enters the EX World Grand Prix so she can be beside Sonic, though she becomes mad when Sonic accidentally launches her into a tornado when he had to save her from Dr. Eggman and forgot about her. After getting caught in the tornado, she chases Sonic with her Piko Piko Hammer as payback for forgetting about her, even though Sonic keeps trying to apologize to her. In Sonic and the Black Knight's ending, Sonic was explaining to Amy about his adventure in the Arthurian Legend, Amy wouldn't believe him and said, "That's the lamest excuse ever! You just forgot about our date!" Sonic tries to reason out saying that he swears that it was true, but Amy doesn't listen and pulls out her hammer. However, in Sonic Colors and Sonic Free Riders, he quickly refuses going out on a date with her. Cream the Rabbit Cream the Rabbit is Amy's best friend. Since Sonic Heroes, Cream and Amy are portrayed as best friends and they share a sister-like relationship, comparable to Sonic and Tails' brother-like friendship. This fact is strengthened by Sonic Advance 3, as when they are paired together, they are given the title "Team Jubilee" and serve as a female counterpart to Sonic and Tails' "Unbreakable Bond." The two also seem to frequent together almost completely throughout Sonic Battle, except when Emerl drags one of them away. Amy is also seen searching for Cream during the level Cryptic Castle in Shadow the Hedgehog which further suggests how much she cares for her. Another suggestion is in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood when you go to recruit Cream she says "You poor thing! What are you doing out here?". In Sonic Rush, it is implied that Amy occasionally gets angry with Cream, angry enough to chase her with her hammer as Cream shouted "Not again!" after she said that Amy was "shortsighted" in the regard of her love of Sonic when Cream introduced Blaze to Amy. The two team up twice in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood for the moves Spin Cycle, the equivalent of Sonic and Tails' Blue Bomber move in which Cream lifts Amy up and sends her spinning into one enemy, as well damaging adjacent ones. Team Amy band together to perform Flower Power, their most potent attack in this game which involves Amy bouncing off Big with a boost from Cream and landing on a foe hammer-first. Big the Cat Big the Cat is most likely Amy's other best friend. They fight together in Sonic Heroes, forming Team Rose. In Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood after meeting Big in the Mystic Ruins, Big states that he "heard his good friend Amy Rose" so he rushed over to see if it was really her. When Big sees Amy he becomes ecstatic and actually makes an attempt to hug her (in which Amy refuses due to the fact that he smelled from the gases in the ruins). Also, if you agree to let Big join your party he, again, becomes happy that he gets to be around Amy. Miles "Tails" Prower Miles "Tails" Prower is a lot like a little brother figure to Amy. Sometimes, she's bossy with him and many other times, she is protective and defensive of Tails, although Amy will sometimes use Tails' close connections with Sonic to find out his whereabouts and/or some current events. Nonetheless, Amy and Tails are very good friends, and are almost always seen together in Sonic X. Although Cream is Amy's best friend, Tails and Sonic are the two people Amy is around the most because Amy is always chasing after Sonic and Tails is always with Sonic on adventures. Amy and Tails are really close because of this and always try to do their best to stop Eggman with Sonic. Knuckles the Echidna Amy has only been seen interacting with Knuckles the Echidna on rare occasions. In Sonic Rush, when Amy interacted with Blaze for the second time Knuckles rushes in, and says to Blaze, "Hey, cat woman, it's payback time!" '', Amy then says, ''"Uh-oh! What did you do to him!?" Cream tells Amy that he's got a misunderstanding, Amy comments that as "pretty typical of Knuckles". To let Knuckles leave Blaze alone, Amy calls Knuckles a 'dimwit', leading to a brief argument, Knuckles replies, "I don't have time for you! I have business with that cat woman!" Amy then taunts Knuckles and says, "I know! That's why I called you a d-", daring herself that she'll call him a dimwit again, Knuckles then gets outraged and goes hot on Amy, leaving Blaze alone. Shadow the Hedgehog In Sonic Adventure 2, they interact twice, but each time, Amy seems to gain an odd reaction from Shadow. Amy first meets Shadow when she mistakes him for Sonic and hugs him from behind. Shadow remains still after having been caught off guard by her ambush, and does not shake her off or retort with violence. When Amy senses the lack of a reaction, she releases him, causing him to glance back at her. Amy demands his name when she realizes that he is not Sonic, but he continues to watch her quietly. After Amy notices Dr. Eggman, she also realizes the mistake she's made, and runs off screaming. During this, Shadow takes a step after her, until Dr. Eggman tells the team that he'll take care of Amy. Later in the game aboard the ARK, Amy meets Shadow again and this time does her part in helping by begging Shadow to save the world. At first, Shadow simply replies, strangely in a non-threatening way, that it is pointless, but then Amy points out that despite people sometimes being selfish, they were still inwardly good and that saving them was right. Because of this, Shadow suddenly has a flashback of Maria begging Shadow to make people happy. When Shadow comes to his senses he goes off to fight the Biolizard, upliftingly and softly telling Amy that he has to keep his promise to Maria and her. Amy was also the only one to see Shadow's tear after he remembered Maria's promise, making her the only person to see him cry in Sonic Adventure 2. Amy and Maria have the same insight towards humanity, thus this might be one of the reasons Shadow is nice to her, since it's unknown whether or not Shadow remembers Amy's deed in ARK. During Sonic Battle, Amy is surprised when she finds out that Shadow's in Rouge's house, but she gets angry when Rouge doesn't tell Amy why he's in her house. Also, at the end of Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy shows an amount of faith and admiration for Shadow, regardless of him being Sonic's arch-rival. When Rouge mutters to herself, "I hope he's okay.", Amy comforts her with her hands clasped and a cheerful smile on her face, "I'm sure he's fine, Rouge! After all, he is Shadow!", which further displays her positive outlook on the black hedgehog. Vector the Crocodile Amy and Vector first encountered in Sonic Heroes. When the Chaotix saw Team Rose. Vector wanted to ask Amy a question, Amy walked away and said, "If it's about a date, it'll have to wait!", ''Vector sparked with anger as he was not going to ask her that. So, then due to a few misunderstandings, the two teams fought against each other. The second time the two were seen together was in ''Sonic Free Riders. Vector joined Amy's team along with Cream to win the prize money Eggman advertised about his Grand Prix. Vector and Amy do not seem to get along. At first, Amy blames Vector for not getting them registered for the race even when he claimed that it was not his fault as she invited him to her team 30 minutes ago. Also, when Amy pretends that she wasn't expecting her and Sonic in the Grand Prix (because she wanted to prove that "lovers" are drawn together) Vector disapproves her by calling her a "terrible actress". Amy also appears to yell at Vector and boss him around, something she doesn't do to Cream throughout the game, even though Cream is also a member of the team. Relationships Friends/Allies *Sonic the Hedgehog (Love Interest) *Cream the Rabbit (As close as sisters) *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Shadow the Hedgehog *Princess Elise *Blaze the Cat *Vanilla the Rabbit *Silver the Hedgehog *Big the Cat *Chip *Emerl (Self-proclaims herself as his mother) *Tikal the Echidna *Dexter (Fake boyfriend) *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *E-102 Gamma *Mario *Donkey Kong *Yoshi *Princess Peach (also rival) *Princess Daisy Rivals *Rouge the Bat (Arch-Rival) *Jet the Hawk *Wave the Swallow *Storm the Albatross *Princess Peach (Mario & Sonic series) Enemies *Doctor Eggman *Rouge the Bat (Also rival) *Metal Sonic Love *Sonic the Hedgehog Reception A Games Radar ''article called Amy's introduction "the only bitter taste" in Sonic CD, but added that she's "just a pink hedgehog here and not a whiny, annoying brat like in Sonic Adventure." [6] In an IGN article entitled "Smash It Up", Lucas M Thomas stated that "one of the coolest things about Amy Rose's character is her enormous, walloping hammer" that is often used for comedy in the series. [7] Amy is overall very well received by fans, and is considered to be one of the series "Top 10" characters, as evidenced by popularity polls. Theme Songs *"My Sweet Passion" - Nikki Gregoroff (Unlike other characters, Amy has kept this theme song throughout her many game appearances, such as in the ending of Sonic and the Black Knight when Sonic tries to explain why to her why he didn't show up for his date). *"Follow Me" - Kay Hanley (This theme song is shared with Big and Cream in Sonic Heroes). Images Artwork Amy 1.png|Sonic CD A 2.jpg|Sonic the Fighter A 3.png|Sonic Adventure A 5.jpg A 6.jpg|Sonic Heroes A 7.jpg|Shadow the Hedgehog A 8.png|Sonic the Hedgehog "06" A 9.png|Sonic Riders A 10.png|Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity A 11.png|Sonic Chronicles A 12.png A 13.gif|Sonic Channel A 14.png|Sonic Unleashed A 15.jpg|Sonic and the Black Knght A 16.jpg|Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games A 17.jpg|Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games A 18.png|Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing A 19.png|Sonic Free Riders A 20.png|Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games Memorable Quotes *"I hate it when they leave me behind!"'' - When alone on the Space Colony ARK before meeting Shadow the second time in Sonic Adventure 2. *''"Have no fear! Amy Rose is here!"'' - When Amy rescues Sonic from Prison Island in Sonic Adventure 2. *''"Not gonna hold back!"'' - Amy at the start of a race in Sonic Riders & Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. *''"I'll destroy all of you!"'' - When she unleashes her All-Star move in Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing. *''"That's right, I'm the best!"'' - When Amy wins in the Olympic games series. *''"That's not fair!"'' - When Amy loses in the Olympic game series. *''"Yay!" or "Great!"'' - After making a score in SEGA Superstars Tennis. *''"Watch out! I'm Sonic's girlfriend!"'' - Amy warning Blaze in Sonic Rush. *''"Sheesh Sonic! Would it have killed you to go easy out there?!"'' - Amy scolding Sonic for not going easy on her in Sonic Free Riders. *''"Listen Emerl! I'm your mommy!"'' - Amy talking to Emerl in Sonic Battle. *''"If it's about a date, it'll halfta wait."'' - Amy after Team Rose confronts Team Chaotix in Sonic Heroes. *''"Get ready........ cause here I go!"'' Amy about to do a Gravity Dive in Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. *''"Coming through!"'' Amy after passing an opponent in Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. *''"Yahoo!"'' Amy doing a meteor burst in Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. *''"Later!"'' Amy after passing an opponent in Sonic Riders. *''"Fated lovers are always drawn together silly!"'' Amy giving Sonic an answer of what she's doing at the Botanical Kingdom in the third cut-scene in the Heroes Story in Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. *''"Hey, out of the way, buddy! I'll lose sight of Sonic!"'' Amy after Storm confronts her in a Babylon Story cut-scene in MeteoTech Sparkworks in Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. *''"Thanks to you, I got seperated from Sonic, you big jerk! So you're going to find the way out. Am I clear?!"'' Amy after Storm forces Amy to be seperated from her beloved Sonic in the Tempest Waterway in Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. *''"We're like awesome!"'' Amy after getting a rank A in Sonic Heroes. *''"Oh my god!"'' When finding a secret in Sonic Heroes. *''"Sonic! This time there's no way outta marrying me!"'' - Amy to Sonic in the Team Rose boss battle in Sonic Heroes. *''"You're crazy if you think you can get away from Amy Rose and.... Who are you?" ''- Amy when she hugged Sonic the Werehog in Sonic Unleashed. *''"Just now.... was that.... Sonic?" ''- Amy when Sonic rescued her from Dark Gaia's forces, then ran away because he was too shy to let Amy see him in his Werehog form. Trivia *In the original release of Sonic CD in America, Amy was originally named "Princess Sally", most likely to connect her to the then-upcoming Sonic cartoons. However, the Sally that showed up in the cartoons was not Amy. Subsequent re-releases of Sonic CD jettison any references to Amy being named Sally. Interestingly, she was always clearly stated as "Amy Rose" in the Japanese manual for Sonic CD. *Amy's design is based on the design of the scrapped character Honey the Cat . *Amy's concept outfit for Sonic Riders has her arms and hands mis-colored pink. *Amy's bio in Sonic Chronicles calls her "Amy Rose the Hedgehog". *Amy was the first female character introduced to the series. *In Sonic Chronicles, Amy is the strongest character in terms of Smash ability, being the only character who can reach level 3. (Knuckles and Omega can only reach level 2 Smash ability.) *In Sonic Rush, it is shown that Amy actually has two hammers. In the cutscene where Amy first meets Blaze, Cream said that they didn't have time to chat, causing Amy to get mad and take out her usual hammer: Yellow with two red lines on the sides. In the ending of Sonic's Story (after beating the final boss fight) the credits show Amy running after Sonic carrying her hammer and Sonic is trying to get away. In the end Sonic thinks that he's lost Amy and is relieved, until he saw her coming at him with a gigantic orange and grey hammer. This large hammer is very similar to the one she uses when paired with Knuckles in Sonic Advance 3. *Amy appearantly has the power to turn invisible, although the only game she has actively used this power in was Sonic '06. After that game's timeline was erased, she hasn't turned invisible since (except in Sonic and the Black Knight, as Nimue). *Amy Rose is the only member of Team Rose that is affected by the brainwashing of the Overmind Voxai in Sonic Chronicles. It is possible that the other members weren't affected because Cream was an optional character (although it might be because of her innocence) and Big's too simple minded for brainwashing. *In Sonic R, Amy is one of two characters who races in a vehicle rather than on foot. The other is Doctor Eggman. *In Sonic the Fighters, Amy's Piko Piko Hammer looks different from the one that is shown in the more recent games. *Amy is currently the only hedgehog in the series who lacks spikes coming from her back. *In Sonic Riders, Amy sports a different, racing outfit throughout the game, but in Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, Amy wears her usual dress in the story cutscenes and in the story level where she races storm. However, in the Single and Multiplayer modes, she wears the same outfit that she wore in Sonic Riders. *Amy is the only playable character in Sonic 2006 to not travel to the future at any time during the game. *Amy is one of the few characters in Sonic Unleashed who is not affected by the negative effects of Dark Gaia spreading over the planet. *Amy is the only character that appeared in Sonic Rivals that didn't appear in Sonic Rivals 2. *In the PS3 and Xbox 360 versions of Sonic Unleashed, Sonic makes a reference to Amy after defeating the Dark Guardian in Shamar, when he says, "I know little girls who are better with a hammer than you! Well, one, anyway." *Ironically, in Sonic Chronicles, despite being the speed leader of Team Rose, Amy's attack is slower then other speed leaders like Sonic and Shadow. She is also the strongest attacker of her team, despite Big being the power leader. *In the DS version of Sonic and SEGA All-Stars Racing, Amy's character and vehicle selection picture shows her car with ears and head mirrors. However, while racing as her, they aren't shown. *When Amy uses her Piko Piko Hammer at times hearts will randomly appear. *Strangely, Amy appears in the French guide for Sonic & Knuckles. *The golden rings on her cuffs seem similar to Shadow's Inhibitor rings, but Amy's rings are made to protect her from harm's way. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Characters